Death and Secrets
by Sigery97
Summary: Grimmjow is dead twice now. Ichigo see him right before his love is gone. Shiro, who is in love with his King wants to help. What will Shiro did? Get Grimmjow for his King or take this chance to be with his only love.
1. Chapter 1

"You have till sunset…you may do whatever you like till then" the woman in front of me explained.

"What then?" I asked.

"You will go to the death after death world" she replied.

I nodded, turning around and racing away. I raced through the cool night air. A day. A day to say good bye to him. A day left with him. A day is all I get. I wiped my watering eyes. I found the familiar house. I opened a familiar window. He never knew that I would visit him in the night, just to stare at him. I froze on the windowsill. Ichigo was curled up in a blonde man's arms. The blonde man that sliced off my arm. Ichigo looked so peaceful, cuddled up to the blond vizard. I jumped over the bed, landing softly and quietly on the floor. I closed the window and walked to the corner of the room. I sat there, watching as Ichigo and his cuddle buddy sleep. I wiped the tears from my eyes again.

I was silent as the blonde man left early in the morning. About an hour later, Ichigo woke up. Ichigo looked sad as he got up, dressed, and went downstairs. I followed him. A black haired girl looked over at me, glaring. "What are you glaring at Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"There's a spirit following you" the girl replied.

"Ignore it…there should be Shinigami around to take it to the Soul Society" Ichigo replied.

"…Whatever" the girl scoffed, scowling like only Ichigo could.

"Ichi-nii…Karin-chan…be nice to the spirits" a brown haired girl scolded.

"I can't see them anymore and Karin isn't going to help them…they can find help elsewhere" Ichigo sighed, eating his breakfast.

"Spirit…you hungry?" the brown haired girl asked, looking around.

"He's over there" Karin sighed, pointing at me. "And I am pretty sure Spirits don't eat…except for that short kid with the weird ears" she added.

"That was a Zanpakto spirit…and most spirits don't need to eat…only ones with reiatsu need food" Ichigo replied.

"Smartass" Karin muttered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Do you want some food spirit?" the brown haired girl asked again.

"I'm fine" I replied. "Don't eat much anymore" I murmured quietly.

I looked over at Ichigo. He said he couldn't see them anymore. This will make the good bye a bit harder. I heard a loud knock at the door. The brown haired girl rushed to answer it. She came back with two Shinigami in gigais. They both stared at me. "Grimmjow?" the black midget muttered in shock.

"What was that Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Err…the Soul Society is trying to confirm the deaths of the Espada…and you killed Grimmjow right?" she asked.

"No…Though Nnoitra probably killed him…he was pretty close to dying from battling with me and adding wounds probably made it worse enough to kill him" Ichigo replied, voice cold and even.

He didn't care a bit about me. He still hates me. "Okay…thanks" Rukia replied, glancing at me. "So what are you doing today?" she asked.

"Working at Urahara…" Ichigo replied. "Should probably go" he added with a sigh.

I watched him head out the door. I moved to follow when the midget grabbed my shoulder. "Where are you going Grimmjow" she growled.

"Following Ichigo" I replied.

"Why" she asked, narrowing her purple eyes.

"Cuz I have been told I can do what I want till sunset" I snorted.

"By who?" she asked, curious.

"Some girl…at sunset I go to the death after death world" I replied, shrugging.

"…They are only allowed to give the innocent a day" Rukia whispered.

"…Crap, I wouldn't have took a day if I known she thought I was innocent…that bitch" I snapped quietly. "Whatever…look I am not here to hurt Ichigo" I stated.

"You were a part of Aizen's army" the red haired Shinigami hissed.

"Against my will" I snapped.

"Really? The big bad Sexta wants us to believe that" the red haired one sneered.

"If you want to continue living you wouldn't sneer at me" I growled.

"How was being in his army against your will" Rukia asked.

"He murdered my mate and kids before my eyes…and he let them scream and die painfully…I couldn't help them at all" I croaked.

"…Your family" Rukia asked.

"Yeah…look can I go now" I asked.

"How are you so cold and uncaring about this" she demanded.

"Talking about is painful…thinking about is painful…you have no idea what it is like to lose someone you care, unable to trust or care anyone to save you from heartbreak and pain…do you understand why I am done talking about this" I snarled, clenching my fists to keep from attacking.

Everyone stared at me. "Why are you hell-bent on following Ichigo then" Rukia asked, eyes softer now.

"…I never thought I would care for anyone else…I tried so hard to avoid caring and liking people and making friends…I could do that till I met Ichigo…I couldn't help but seeking him out over and over…during the war I thought it was because it made a great rival…but now…I know it wasn't that" I replied, staring at the floor, smiling softly as I thought of that orangette.

"…Oh my god" Rukia whispered.

"YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HIM" the other Shinigami yelled.

"…yes…now I am going to follow Ichigo some more" I replied, racing out of the house.

I followed Ichigo around town as he delivered stuff for Urahara. He is ready to collapse by now. It is almost sunset but he is done with his delivering. We are sitting by the riverside. I pulled Ichigo onto my lap, my arms wrapped around him tightly. "I know you can't hear me…but I am going to tell you that I love ya" I whispered in his ear. "…not sure how long I have loved you…but I really love you…sadly I am about to pass on, so I guess this is faith saying we weren't meant to be" I continued, wiping the tears from my eyes but they still dripped onto Ichigo. "I promised I wouldn't make a friend or fall in love to save myself from heartbreak…but you changed that, I think this pain is worth knowing you" I choked out.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked.

I cried harder. "Ichigo…I am sorry about how everything worked out" I croaked, letting Ichigo turn to look at me before I embraced him tightly. "I love you berry" I whispered.

Ichigo melted into my embrace. "I am so glad…I love you too" Ichigo cried, burrowing his head into my shoulder.

I felt my legs starting to fade fast. The sun was setting. "Ichigo…I love you more than anything…please forgive me for how this worked out" I begged, nuzzling my head into his hair.

The fading was fast, encasing me up to my head in seconds. The last thing I smelled was the chocolaty smell of fruits, mostly strawberries. The last thing I felt was Ichigo's warm lips on mine. The last thing I tasted was Ichigo's delicious lips. The last thing I saw was Ichigo's pained brown eyes. The last thing I heard was Ichigo scream as I finished fading and slipped away from him.

I woke to see a figure. Silver hair. Red eyes. Pale skin. Dressed in all black. "I see you are awake Grimmjow" he stated.

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Zero…I work with the civilians of this world…I know all the civilians" he replied.

"…this world?" I asked, as I was given a cup of something.

"You are in the Death After Death world…remember?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "Drink that…it will help you feel much better" he added, pointing at the cup in my hand.

I nodded again. I drunk the foul liquid, gagging at the taste. "What the Hell is this?" I asked.

"Tea…settles the body and mind into this world…plus it will help your heart keep intact" he replied.

"What about my heart?" I asked.

"…You kept mumbling about Ichigo" Zero offered. "…the Shinigami you loved" he added, eyes down, voice choked out.

"Yeah" I murmured.

I was curled up on my bed, crying my eyes out. It has been a week now. After seeing Grimmjow, my powers started to slowly redevelop. Rukia sits at my side, trying to comfort me. "King…why are you crying?" a voice asked. I snapped up from my laying down position, eyes wide with fear. I know that voice. "King?" the voice asked, almost a whine.

"…Yes Shiro" I asked, looking up to the white twin.

"You are upset" he stated obviously.

"…What gave you that idea idiot" I snapped.

"You are crying…its raining…you are snapping at me…you are wearing sweat pant…your hair is wet" Shiro replied.

"What does sweat pant and we hair have to do with that?" I asked.

"You don't bother getting dressed and take lots of shower when you are upset" Shiro shrugged.

I grew quiet. I felt Shiro patting my head. "…What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"…Don't know much about comforting" Shiro sighed, continuing to pet my head.

"Thank you…for trying" I replied.

"…Ichigo…what is with you and Hollows?" Rukia asked.

"Shut up" I snapped, my eyes watering again at the thought of Grimmjow.

Shiro plopped down on the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. My head now laid against his shoulder as I cry into it. Surprisingly Shiro is good at comforting. "…You okay now King?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah" I croaked, my voice scratchy from all the crying.

"Anything you want or need?" Shiro asked.

"…A fight" I murmured.

**From my DeviantArt account…Grimm is dead and Ichigo doesn't take it well…this is either a 3 or 4 shot…with only one part so far…review so I will write more**


	2. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**Hello. This isn't an update cuz I actually don't have one for this ^^; Sorry.**

**This story, as well as many others are now under rewriting and new plotting. so I'm gonna slowly be grinding these stories back out remade and better.**

**This means most of my stories will not be updated for a little while as I work on fixing my older ones so I can finish them... thanks ^^ bye**


End file.
